Talk:Main Page2
Now things I'm gonna try to do some formatting on this later. I think the colors of the folders should be all white, but it'd be great if we could color the tabs OR use images for the tab labels (something a little flashier). Otherwise, this is pretty freaking awesome. You Rock Sparkla! --MC Esteban™ 17:51, 19 May 2007 (UTC) YAY Splarka!! I am especially psyched about the prominence of the "Help" tab - I have been feeling the need for a more central placement for a nOObs tube. After the wikipocalype, I would like for us to think about reworking a "Welcome" page that really helps people figure out what we're about, what to do, etc., - all the stuff we'd like to give people right from the start. I've been looking around at the different Wikia, and there are some really nice versions of these that we could explore a bit. Phase 2 (or 5, or 28), but I would love it if we could do something based on this model (like put the pages from the in tabs). --thisniss 03:44, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :The one I like is the one wikia uses http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Tutorial_1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:54, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, I really like the one Wikia uses, too! a promoter of interwikia linking 04:29, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ;) :It is awesome, no?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:39, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::Alright, you basically did what I was thinking Watch, nice job! Much better! --MC Esteban™ 05:03, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :We are still working on it...to make it the way we want it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:27, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Re: The wikipocaylpse pics, I never did figure out how to make the whole thing clickable, at least on my machine. So, if you want to put it up as just a standard pic, without the image map, go ahead. We can add appropriate text and links in the DYKs. I'll probably make another image for the "Day of Judgment" as well. --MC Esteban™ 18:33, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :Watch, maybe a little thumbnail image from an appropriate picture within the article next to each feature. Could pretty it up. I like what your doing! --MC Esteban™ 19:05, 20 May 2007 (UTC) I was wondering about that...because if I start it now, that means we have to do it for every new feature. Since you are the MC, do you think that could get overwhelming?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:18, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :Wow, the gallery of Features looks amazing!! I believe it should be full, tho, (at least going forward) - even if this means changing our policy from "10" to 11 or 12 or whatever it will need to be full. It will just look strange to have a box or two empty, especially when we do have articles that could be there. Otherwise, it just looks like we don't have enough to fill it. --thisniss 07:14, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::Watch, as usual, reading my mind! It is soooo beautiful! Rock on, Wikiality.com. --thisniss 07:16, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Later things Just to list all the desires... Watch and I had talked about the possibility of making (at some unspecified point in the future) an image map of the "Did You Know" icon so that it could link directly to the Did You Know archive page. :In order to thin the Stephen Colbert page, I moved a bunch of the links from the bottom of that page to a subpage of the Wikiality.com Study Group Research Study Group page which I've called Stephen Citings. (it's a sickness, I really couldn't resist that title) Anyway, it seems to me like we could add it to the Wikiality.com Times page, up with the "Bear Watchers" and "Look Who's Honoring Wikiality.com Now" links. Then maybe people could add their Stephen-related links to this page rather than getting the bottom of the Colbert page full of a bunch of links? --thisniss 07:14, 21 May 2007 (UTC)